lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackie Scott
Darcy Tucker |status = Imprisoned |playedby = Lucie Arnaz |first = "Bitch" }} Jacqueline "Jackie" Scott is the owner and founder of a cosmetics company, and an old friend of Arthur Branch, who later murdered her stockbroker. Background Jackie started her cosmetics empire on the street and eventually hired Bradley "Brad" Oosterhouse as her stockbroker. Her empire became so successful, Jackie herself was worth $5 billion. She became friends with Arthur Branch, and helped him get elected as DA as well as attain membership into various country clubs. Both Jackie and her daughter Lindsay began having a relationship with Brad. She had Brad set up Lindsay's trust in the stock market and made herself and Brad trustees. On October 8, 2002, Jackie was informed by Neal Skinner, the owner and founder of Pylon Petroleum, that his financial backers had backed out, thinking she had a stop loss order. Jackie didn't, however, and short-sold her shares of Pylon Petroleum three minutes after talking with Skinner. Lindsay's shares in the company were left untouched because Brad, as a trustee, would have to sign off on the transaction too. Pylon Petroleum's stock dropped 70% on October 10, and Jackie saved $32,000. In December, when she heard the SEC was investigating Skinner, Jackie told Brad to falsify a stop loss order to cover her tracks and protect her company, but Brad refused. Bitch Fearing Brad would talk to the SEC about what she did, Jackie goes over to his house and beats him to death with his golf club the next year. Jackie later talks with detectives, where she expressed shock at Brad's death and protests Lindsay's innocence. Jackie tells them Lindsay was with her on Saturday all day preparing for a shoot. She also mentioned that she is friends with Brad and mentioned he had angry clients. It is then discovered that both Jackie and Lindsay were sleeping with Brad. The detectives question Jackie again when they discover evidence that her alibi with Lindsay was falsified and Lindsay is her daughter. After Jackie mentions that Phil Brocker, Lindsay's ex-boyfriend, wouldn't hurt Lindsay, they confront her about her false alibi. When Lindsay enters Jackie's office, the detectives escort her back to the precinct. Jackie sends Lindsay an attorney, Malcolm Sweetzer, to get Lindsay out of there. Fearing the police would discover her illegal business practices, Jackie convinces Lindsay to confess to Brad's murder, promising that her friend Branch would let her go. At a club, they try to convince him to drop the charges against Lindsay. When Lindsay is released, she and Jackie talk on the phone and Jackie reassures her that she would never have gone to prison, unaware that the DA's office had tapped their phones. With this new information, the police arrest Jackie for Brad's murder while she is staying in the Havana room. At arraignment, Jackie is released on $2 million bail, but is forced to surrender her passport, wear an ankle monitor, and be confined to a house arrest. Jackie decides to plead not guilty by mental disease caused by her hormone replacement therapy withdrawal. When she meets with EADA McCoy and ADA Southerlyn, they are skeptical that this is the truth and have her meet with Doctors Elizabeth Olivet and Emil Skoda. They both interview her at the same time; while both are skeptical of Jackie's defense, Skoda can't rule it out as a possibility, while Olivet determines that Jackie is a narcissist who killed Brad for personal reasons and her hormone replacement therapy excuse is a complete lie. At trial, Olivet testifies for the prosecution and Skoda is called for the defense. When Jackie testifies, she claims that she can't remember killing Brad and her hormone replacement therapy withdrawal caused her to be forgetful at work. On cross-examination, McCoy is able to prove she is lying by having her say that she remembers walking to his place, taking a cab home, and leaving him a message two hours after she killed him. Jackie is however able to use her history to win the jury over. Jackie and her attorney later attend a conference with Branch, who convinces Jackie to make her attorney leave. He then tries to use her daughter's crimes and covering up the murder to get her to accept the plea of first-degree manslaughter, but Jackie refuses. Branch decides to go after her company instead. To protect her image, she willingly accepts the plea, especially after hearing Branch will be closing now. Category:L&O Characters Category:Murderers Category:Females Category:White collar criminals Category:Criminals